How Matt-san Lost his Nose and Found it Again
by GlarZey
Summary: A lone earth-boy finds himself in a green and calming world. But not all is nice there when he finds a small house embedded in a hill...
1. Chapter 1

Matt-san was a simple boy. Being 14 years old he liked the things most 14 year olds should; video games, his friends, that sort of stuff. He lived a perfectly normal life up until the day. He can't remember much of it, excluding the flash of light, the rain and hitting the ground. After that day he lived here. The flowing, green hills kept him calm and relaxed. He liked it here very much and, though he would never again find solstice in he family and friends, he was happy. This was a nice world.

He explored the lands, wandering the waves of the hills. For hours every single day he would walk aimlessly around, staring at the flowers that were scattered over the land. Then, on one fateful day, Matt-san found someone, or what could only be described as someone. Matt-san climbed over the hill, the ground in the distance seeming to rise as he reached the peak of the hill. He noticed something strange in the distance and he thought he must be going mad. _This isn't real._ But it was. The hill in his vision looked more artificial than the others. He saw windows poking out from the side of the hill. Each window was framed in a flower-like pattern. The door seemed like a circle, although it was hard to see as it was shrouded in the arms of shadow.

As Matt-san stared the door opened and several humanoid figures emerged from the house. Once all four of them came out they moved out of the shadow. They were all of different colors and all had strange faces, as if they were part human and part dog. Their expressionless faces stared with the massive eyes each one donned. Their massive ears pointed out of the side of their head, like two sattelite dishes scanning the surroundings for sound. Their heads had a weird shape on top. The purple-skinned one had a triangle on it, like an arrow pointing to its head. The humanoid that wore the circle with pride was the red one. The green one had a long and pointed horn, causing it to resemble a unicorn. The last had a head-piece much like the green on, but its yellow horn was misshapen and had a weird look about it. The most disturbing part of the creatures presented itself on each stomache. What appeared to be a TV screen was placed on the things.

They began to motion the boy to come towards the house and he found himself drawn to it. Against his better judgement his legs began to move to the house. He moved closer and closer to the house and left and looked at the things. He approached them and they moved closer to him. As they reached each other the teletubbies wrapped their arms around Matt-san. They pulled on his hands and dragged him into the house.

The inside of the building looked much like the T.A.R.D.I.S from a TV programme that Matt-san vaguely remembers. The lighting cast shadows reached across the room eerily and caused Matt-san to shiver. The Teletubbies led Matt to the central "console" of the room. Taking a glance at it, Matt-san yawned. Noticing his tiredness the teletubbies led him to the beds and set him down onto it. He let the bedding cradle his back and body as his mind drifted into the safety of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 FINAL

As Matt-san awoke, after a seemingly endless montage of dreams, he saw the creatures again. As they noticed his movements they brought him a bowl of something. Something pink and gooey. They attempted to force the stuff down his throat, all while Matt-san kicked and punched in an attempt to get rid of the attackers. After the green one got kicked in the head by Matt-san, they all retreated far away out of fear. One carefully pushed the bowl along the floor to Matt-san and they all looked on nervously. The 'tubbies seemed nice as the human boy looked on, and he decided to look at the pink goo.

Picking up the bowl, Matt-san noticed the warm seeping through the bowl and cradling hos hands. He paused to enjoy the warmth for a moment before looking up at the teletubbies. Each looked on nervously; they were still scared of the boys seemingly violent nature. Matt-san looked back down to the bowl for quite some time, taking in the smell of the food, the texture and everything else about it. He cautiously brought his face closer to the bowl, slowly putting it to his lips and eating some of the goop.

_This is tasty_, Matt-san thought, gulping down the food, _and it tastes familiar...Custard! That's it!_

He swallowed the rest of the tubby custard, feeling is warmth run down his throat and into his stomache. He realized just how hungry he was as he finished the bowl. The tele-tubbies looked on as Matt-san finished. He began to motion to them, moving his hands like you would a spoon, and they understood: he wanted more custard. They scrambled up, each racing to get Matt-san some more custard. The boy laughed a little at their eagerness to please. Then he heard something, some ominous noise. It sucked and blew and seemed to draw nearer and nearer and Matt-san searched for the source. Before he could see anything, something gripped his nose, sucking and pulling it. He screamed and struggled as the metal monster violated his face, somehow sucking harder and harder. The 'tubbies rushed it when they heard the struggle and dropped the custard in shock of what they saw.

Their beloved vacuum had jumped upon Matt-san, its sucker firmly on his face and the switch set to suck. Due to their spineless nature the tele-tubbies, they did nothing but run around, waving their arms in the air before shitting on the floor. This excrement distracted the vacuum, but not before it had taken Matt-san's nasal implement.

Before sucking up the faeces, the vacuum switched to blow and shot the nose out of the window, the sound of shattering glass sending shivers down the non-existant spines of the 'tubbies. The vacuum sucked up the poop, before quickly moving towards the glass. Matt-san took this chance and dived at the vacuum, punching the off button. As the lights in the eyes of the vacuum faded away Matt-san sighed in relief, then he noticed the missing growth on his face.

Quickly running to the door, he burst outside. He ran to the broken window, doing some basic estimates as to where the nose landed. He sprinted over the hills and searched the green ground, landing on his hands and knees. He found his nose quickly, tears of joy streaming down his face as he smashed it onto his face, albeit a little lopsidedly. He could smell again!

Running back to the 'tubbies he took them all into his arms and lived with them, doing little but eating tubby custard and dreaming, for the rest of his happy life...

**THE END**


End file.
